Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Legend Of Sunor And Lunar
Plot PMD: TLOSAL Is a show created by Disney since It’s an original series premiering on Disney XD somewhere between 2019-2025. The show follows the misadventures of A 9-year-old boy named “Corry Minador” And, Along with his BFF’s, Lucius (Jame) Nomens, and, Dan (Hunchy) Jackson, They become Pokemon With Corry as a Pikachu, Lucius as a Riolu, And, Dan as an Oshawott. They adventure in The LOTH (Land Of The Heart) to find a way to get back to their world. And, along the way, they meet an exploration team, That goes by the name “The Explorers Of Loth.” A Mew named Maya. And, her friends help her. TEOL Members * Axew Name: Lora (She loves to dance.) * Togepi Name: Olly (Nobody knows, and will never know Olly’s gender. But, One things for sure, Olly’s always positive. YAY, She loves everything and everyone!) * Pichu Name: Tiny Tommy (He might look cute, but inside, he’s a murderer.) * Eevee Name: Jessica (She has the ability to morph into any Pokémon element “Fire, Water, Grass, Fairy, etc.”) This team protects Loth from ”The Pranksters”. Pranksters Members * Zangoose Name: Manny (Leader) * Charmelion Name: Donny (Brains of the operation) * Meowth Name: Jack (Manny’s Sidekick) * Glaceon Name: Acissej (Jessica’s Evil Twin Brother) The Explorers of Loth’s Primary Goals are, # To Follow The Motto “Explore, Rescue, Protect.” # To Find The Gods Of Loth, Sunor, Pokemon God Of The Sun, And, Lunar, Pokemon God Of The Moon. (And, Where The Name Of The Show Comes In.) This shows lasts for 10-20 seasons (16 episodes per. Season.) Episodes Cast Corry (Voiced And Played By Evan From EvantubeHD) Lucius (Voiced And Played By Isaac Kragten) Dan (Voiced And Played By Daniel Hansen) The Explorers Of Loth Maya (Voiced By Lisa Schwartz) Lora (Voiced By Natalia Wojcik) Olly (Voiced By Daneboe) Tiny Tommy (Voiced By T.J. Miller) Jessica (Voiced By Sandie Rosa) Pranksters Manny (Voiced By Dominic Colon) Donny (Voiced By Vargus Mason) Jack (Voiced By Maria Bamford) Acissej (Voiced By Filip Geljo) Origin The show kicks off as we see are main heroes in class counting down the last seconds until summer begins. Finally, The clock strikes 3 p.m., The school bell rings, and, summer had at last kicked off. Corry begins the conversation by talking about we they crew can do over the summer. This adventure begins when Corry and his friends visit the library, Dan subjects that they go to the old books section. When Lucius pulls a book from the shelf, a big book falls on his head. Lucius sees the title of the book that say “The Legend Of Sunor And Lunar.” Then, Lucius decides they can go to the science museum since he has entrance card that he won at the school science fair. When they got to the museum, they first checked out the new machine hall. Dan saw a cool machine call the “Zapintoagameinator 3000.” Lucius wanted to try out the new machine. But unfortunately, the machine malfunctioned, and then, Corry got zapped by the machine one by one. Then, the machine pointed at a game console. And then, they all got zapped inside. And when Corry, Lucius, And Dan woke up, they realized that turned into Pokémon. And when Lucius tumbled during his panic, They met Maya. And So With That, Their Wonderful Quest Of Wonder Began. Animators The Creators Of Shin Art PhantomCat, MatchaGhost “The Creators Of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: RAD” Other Based On The Video Game Franchise “Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon” By Nintendo. © Disney Inc. All Rights Reserved.